


Rainy Days

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rain, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungmin finds a rainy day activity to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of different from what I had originally planned…I really don’t know how the rating went from G to PG to PG-13 and finally settling on R. /hangs head in shame

He pressed his face against the window, a scowl was still noticeable despite his features being all smooshed up. “Rain, rain, _rain_ ,” he said the word with increasing annoyance as he breathed against the window to fog it up. His long, slender finger then glided across the glass in an undetermined manner to create an assortment of shapes and words.

The sound of the apartment door opening stirred him out of his daze, and he quickly turned to look, his face brightening up instantly when he caught sight of a wet KyuJong walking in carrying bags of grocery. He instantly attacked the other man, clinging to him like a needy child as he mustered up his best puppy dog eyes. “KyuJong, I’m _bored!_ ”

“Then go play with HyungJun, Jungmin,” KyuJong answered, trying hard to shake off the younger man without dropping the grocery bags.

“He locked himself in his room,” Jungmin pouted.

“Then what about YoungSaeng? HyunJoong?”

“HyunJoong is out cold and YoungSaeng has been in the bathroom for…” His voice trailed off as his eyes wandered to a clock. “Two hours. So!” Jungmin clasped his hands together and gave KyuJong his best pitiful pout ever. “ _Please_ , play with me?”

KyuJong sighed in defeat, nodding his head wearily. “Let me just put the grocery away.”

Jungmin waited, his foot was tapping the floor impatiently, as he watched KyuJong put the grocery away. When the last item was placed in its appropriate spot, Jungmin instantly grabbed KyuJong’s hand and pulled him into the living room.  They sat on the couch, Jungmin was grinning like the Cheshire Cat while KyuJong had a look of utter confusion and doubt. Suddenly, he had a feeling he should have put up a much stronger resistant against Jungmin’s begging.

“So,” He started slowly, his eyes were looking at the younger man warily, “what do you want to do?”

Jungmin continued to grin as he reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a rather thick packet of papers. He spoke slyly, “Do you like to read fan fictions, KyuJong?”

KyuJong’s eyes widened when he realized where this was leading. He started to get up but Jungmin had already grabbed his wrist, pulled him down, and ultimately had him pinned on the couch. As he lay on his back, he stared back at that clandestine smile that had somehow lured him into this position now.

Jungmin loosened his hold on KyuJong for a moment to skim through the packet he was holding. He furrowed his brow as he murmured softly to himself, “Which chapter should we do?” Before KyuJong could even object to Jungmin’s “game,” Jungmin brightened up, deciding out loud that they should start with chapter five and finished their game with chapter sixteen.

“What’s chapter sixteen?” KyuJong had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he would regret asking this question later. When Jungmin opened his packet to a page of chapter sixteen, KyuJong had a glimpse of the content, and he knew it was a mistake to ask.

No, it was a mistake to even _agree_ to anything Jungmin wanted to do.

“So…” Jungmin leaned down, his lips was pressed lightly against the crook of KyuJong’s neck. As he closed his eyes, he could smell the lingering scent of KyuJong’s shampoo in his wet hair. He brushed his finger against the damped hair, smiling to himself. “Why’d you go out without an umbrella?”

KyuJong was quiet as he waited anxiously as Jungmin started his game. He looked surprised as Jungmin leaned back, a serious look was on his face for once. “It wasn’t raining when I left.”

“I guess I started the rain,” he whispered, leaning down again and capturing KyuJong’s lips in a deep kiss, a muffled “I missed you” could be heard faintly in between the soft moans and mewls. KyuJong’s eyes widened again for a moment, before he found himself slowly slipping out of his insecurity and becoming lost in this wave of passion. He moaned softly when he felt a flick of Jungmin’s tongue, begging for entrance into his mouth, and he instantly allowed the request.

Even though his eyes were closed, KyuJong could feel Jungmin pulling his wet jacket off and throwing it carelessly on the ground. He opened his eyes just in time for his wet shirt to come off. His face flushed when he realized again where this was leading. “ _Jungmin!”_  
_  
“_ You’re too early. You’re not supposed to scream my name until we get midway to chapter sixteen.”

KyuJong tried to back away slowly, but it was hard to move when the younger man was straddling his waist. “That’s not what I meant, you jerk! _My clothes!_ ”

Jungmin watched as KyuJong’s eyes gestured to the fallen shirt and jacket on the floor. He answered sweetly, “But they were wet, and I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Then let me go chang—”

“Why? I’ll just strip you again, or maybe I can improvise while you’re changing,” Jungmin said the last part softly, mostly to himself but KyuJong heard it just fine anyway. Jungmin looked down at the older man again, a devilish smirk was on his face. “Now shut up and play with me.”

Again KyuJong felt Jungmin’s lips crashing against his. Again he felt Jungmin’s tongue gliding across his lips. And again he felt Jungmin’s hands already trying to remove his pants.

KyuJong realized he needed to learn how to protest better.

But that last thought became lost when KyuJong felt Jungmin’s hot breath against his bare skin, moving slowly from his mouth and all the way down to his…

“ _Jungmin_ ,” he made sure the whine in his voice was obvious.

Jungmin looked up again, his face was a mix between curiosity and mischief.

“Why am _I_ the only one not wearing clothes?”

“It’s _my_ game,” the younger man retorted, his hands were slowly pulling down KyuJong’s boxers, paying no heed to KyuJong’s surprise squeak. As he took KyuJong’s cock in his mouth, he secretly smiled to himself when he heard KyuJong let out a low moan.

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter to KyuJong anymore. He threw his head back, and let the sudden wave of soft mewls and moans slipped through his lips, as his fingers became tangled within Jungmin’s dark locks. He opened his eyes slightly, enough to catch a glimpse of Jungmin eyeing him sensually, and if his face wasn’t already so flustered from this ordeal, he would have blush even more.

“ _Jungmin_ ,” he couldn’t help but let that wicked name pass his lips. He could feel his common sense leaving him as he found himself falling deeper and becoming more immersed into this little game Jungmin had started _oh-so_ innocently.

His toes curled up even tighter, his fingers got tangled even further, and his entire being was trying desperately to hold onto whatever lifeline it had left, but he knew he was close, and he knew that Jungmin knew he was close.

When he heard the low, sensual hum from the younger man, it was enough to send him over the edge. He let out another groan as his senses suddenly became distorted when he came. He breathed in sharply when he felt Jungmin swallowing his release eagerly like a starving beast. After a moment of heavy panting from his part, he opened his eyes to see Jungmin staring at him impishly and running his tongue across his lips in a teasing manner.

“That was…” KyuJong’s voice trailed off, the faint pleasure he felt only a moment ago was lingering.

Jungmin smiled, crawling up slightly so he could bury his face into KyuJong’s chest. He murmured softly, “I know…”

“ _Ahem._ ”

Both men looked up to meet the stunned faces of their band members.

“How long were you there?” KyuJong managed to squeak out when he rediscovered his ability to speak.

“Long enough,” YoungSaeng smirked, unintentionally causing KyuJong’s face to brighten up even further. “Fan fiction?”

KyuJong nodded his head meekly, trying to find something, _anything_ , to cover his shamed face. It didn’t help when Jungmin started speaking, “I have another one that you’ll _really_ enjoy, YoungSaeng.”

YoungSaeng’s face instantly became grim. It suddenly seemed like a good idea to leave the room at this moment before any damage could be done. He quickly made his way to his room, and slammed the door loudly to silence the howling laughter coming from Jungmin.

“We need a new couch,” HyunJoong stated bluntly, already walking away from this scene with a dazed look on his face.

“And ban Jungmin from using the internet,” HyungJun added, following closely behind HyunJoong.

“And all writing utensils,” YoungSaeng shouted from his position in the bedroom.

KyuJong looked puzzled by the last comment. He turned to look at Jungmin with accusing eyes. “ _Who_ wrote that fan fiction anyway?”

Jungmin smiled sweetly again. “Can’t say,” he whispered softly against KyuJong’s lips, the warm breath unwittingly made his toes curled up in delight again. Jungmin finally closed the distance between their lips, and silenced KyuJong of all protests and cries. “Time for round two.”

KyuJong let out another squeak in between the kiss.

He really, really, really, _really_ needed to learn how to object better.


End file.
